


梦境扭蛋机 上

by LayTheSheep



Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayTheSheep/pseuds/LayTheSheep





	梦境扭蛋机 上

梦境扭蛋机  
/我兴

 

      我捏着一张纸条，心惊胆战地跟随侍者的指引走到深处的包厢外。城市的喧嚣透过身后走廊的落地窗下的幻影涌向我，我投去一瞥，侍者察觉到目光，在手中的控制器上摁下一个按钮，玻璃窗外的景象立即像下雨的池塘一样泛起波纹，紧接着模糊的色块虚化消失，那玻璃表面上附着的无数透明的led灯作用着，把原本真实透出窗外景象的落地窗模拟成一堵贴着暗红壁纸的高大墙体。  
      走廊上的灯光转换成同样色调的红，带着一点情欲气氛，把原本透亮的空间暗沉下来。  
      我想他是会错了意。我原本只是想看看远处高耸的楼房找回一点真实感，殊不知这贴心的举动使我更加紧张起来。  
      没错，我现在站在本市核心区最高建筑群之一的高层，它故意建得没有别的正经写字楼高，似乎是想收敛一点作为情色场所的高调气息。可这里在本市上流圈几乎无人不知无人不晓。这里是最高级的乐园，最接近人间的天堂。  
      缀满复杂浮雕的厚重木门挡住我的去路。我被告知我今天的私有物品已经安置在房间里，现在要做的就是耐心等待。  
      幽蓝的平行光射在我的脸部，墙体上的电子屏幕显示出小号verified字样。戴着白色手套的侍者上前替我拉开铜面锃亮的把手，外面的光泄露进漆黑的房间里。我迟疑片刻，抬脚踏进去。  
      厚重的门在我身后关闭，我淹没在黑暗里面。  
      果然，不需要太久，地板上就依次出现模糊的绿色指示箭头，有六七个，指向房间深处的台阶上。台阶右侧适时出现一行闪着荧光的watch out，然后随着无数的光纤点亮，一个恢宏的座椅出现在不远处的面前。  
      我之所以要用恢宏两个字，是因为那椅子实在像国王的宝座，奢华繁复得令人有些厌烦。我沿着脚下的箭头标识走过去，同时注意到房间地板其实是一层平铺的玻璃地砖，地砖下是大约五厘米的空间，底部贴满了浴室般的黑色瓷砖，瓷砖里镶嵌着那些发亮的箭头指示灯，在玻璃地砖和黑色瓷砖之间是没有填满整个空间的水流。地板的镂空设计也让我感到这里的别出心裁。我暗自期待起来。  
      我刚落座，那些绿色箭头便消失了。估计是我的移动触发了这边的感应装置，指示灯自动关闭了。与此同时，从房间顶端传来温柔的机械女声，我这才注意到这个房间的层高接近普通楼房的两倍，那些声音就来源于天花板角落的音响，因此显得缥缈梦幻。  
      “您好，欢迎您来到梦里。请允许我们于游戏开始前向您重申注意事项。在您的vip邀请函中附有一张纸条，请记住纸条上的每一条提示，这对您和表演者接下来的长时间相处至关重要。”  
      我把手里那张东西展开，尽管读过很多遍，我却被这严肃的氛围感染，忍不住再读了一遍。听起来很遥远的女声又响起来。  
      “第一，不得对表演者故意伤害，在表演者产生异常反应时及时终止游戏，我们将返还您80%的支付金额。  
      “第二，不得强行进入表演区域，请您在规定范围内自由活动。  
      “第三，游戏开始时会先从您的会员卡里扣除一百万额度，但表演的最终价格为您的扭蛋个数乘以单价五万，多退少补。我们将实时跟进您的信用状态。  
      “第四，扭蛋个数上限为一百个。”  
      空间里归于安静，随后响起电力启动的声音，我感觉到头顶的高度正在缩小。  
      “根据事前测试，您的理想场所为：逼仄空间。已为您切换至理想情景。现在您可以开始适应房间环境。”  
      女声消失了。机器运动的电流声也停下来。我等待着，像待宰的羔羊。  
      过了半分钟，眼前几簇暗红的射灯猝然亮起来，不约而同地照射到房间中心的某一处。我顺着那几道不太明亮却足以勾勒出完整画面的灯光看过去，一张精心设计的铺着黑色羽绒被的大床出现在我面前。床外包围着一圈玻璃罩，想也知道，密集的射击也打不穿那层东西。从天花板上垂下来无数的绳索和两根银色的铁链，长度都很合适，绳索末端垂在床上，而那两根铁链末端竟连着皮质手铐，正牢固地把两节凝了霜雪的白皙腕子捆在一起。  
      我这才发现我的公主。  
      他穿着丝质衬衣和长裤，都是黑色。脖子上系了一圈宽皮套，皮套上有一个闪亮的银环。他坐在堆起的羽绒被里，衣冠整齐，楚楚可怜，好像哪个有钱人家的小少爷坐在自己卧室里的床上，正要放下什么书关灯睡觉。可我再定睛一看，他是屈起双膝跪在那里，大腿张开，厚实的被褥堆在腿间，也覆盖了他的两个膝盖。  
      他低着头，好像本来不打算说话。他的下巴微尖又瘦削，皮肤白皙如凝膏，栗色短发微卷地搭在眉梢，十分柔顺的样子。我好半天没说出话，这个亮相让我惊心动魄，很久没有见过这么漂亮的玩物了。  
      他倒是先开口了，“第一次来？”  
      我点点头又摇摇头，这确实是我第一次来，可他作为一个高级雏儿，按理说应该是已经有过几次体验的可信任客户才能见到。不过之前都是朋友来借我的会员卡，我的那些信用记录其实都是别人的。  
      他不置可否，扬扬下巴示意我，“把桌子上那两个金属贴片贴在头顶，带电线的那两个。系统会自动识别你的性幻想画面，然后根据你的需求生成扭蛋机里的内容。”   
      他又朝反方向示意，我注意到在我的左侧墙上有一小块电子屏幕，下方牵出两根数据线，一直连到我左手边的小桌子上摆放的金属物品上。而在我右侧有一个小巧的扭蛋机，看不清里面，只能依稀辨认出那容器里装了很多透明的球形物体，还有一个独一无二的金色圆球。  
      “你扭出的蛋里含着一张纸条，把纸条读给系统听，系统会根据你的指令对我做出调整。”  
      “怎么调整？”  
      我这才注意到他的床边围着好几只机械手臂，其中一只正在缓慢地把他被铐住反剪在后背的双手抬高。他被机器的力量拉着，头很快地下去，为了保持平衡不得不做出臣服姿态，像是在鞠躬。  
      压抑的嗓音从他的脑袋下面透出来，“等会就知道了。”  
      这时机械的女声打断了他，“尊贵的客人，已为您调试至初始状态。系统加载完毕，107号准备为您服务。请问是否解开107号的手铐？”  
      我抿唇，盯着107号栗色的发丝，思考了一会儿，然后回答，“不用。”  
      “好的，107号将全程丧失自主行动权利，游戏开始，祝您入梦愉快。”  
      逼仄的玻璃房内，107号床边的小型中控台亮起微弱的光。他身后那只机械手臂松开了他，107号轻颤着坐起来。  
      “Kerr，别这么用力。”  
      我正想着怎么开口先和他继续聊聊，没想到他先自言自语起来。我正奇怪着，107号平静地看我一眼，“没说你，是系统和这些机械手。”  
      “哦。”我了然，“开始吗？”  
      他被身后的铁链绑着，坐起来稍微挪了下位置，坐得更靠近大床中心，不咸不淡地回应我，“可以。”  
      来之前我请朋友补了次课，他们告诉我先在取币口拿出一百万等值的游戏币，只有二十块。每用一次扭蛋机就往里面投一个币。  
      我从扭蛋机旁边的小型机器里拿出二十个崭新的特制游戏币，分量很重，每一块都做工精致，正反面分别刻着桃树和羊首。我试着往投币口里放进一个硬币，然后把旋钮转了一百八十度，马上有一颗透明的蛋掉出来。  
      我拆掉包装，里面有一张纸条。  
      我展开对折的纸条，上面写着，戴上兔耳朵。  
      我看向玻璃罩内，107号安静地等待着。没等我开口，系统已经自动捕捉了简单指令。一只机械手臂往床头柜伸去，拉开第二层抽屉，拿出一个没有拆封的粉色头饰。  
      107号的目光跟随着机械手臂来到床头，看见那个形状可爱的兔耳头饰，难以察觉地松了口气，坐在原地乖乖让机械手臂戴上耳朵。  
      107号显得更可爱了，动物耳朵增加了他的无辜感，真是绝妙的玩物。  
      我调笑，“价值五万的兔耳朵。”  
      他没来由地一赧，想了想开口说，“您可以试试别的，祝您好运。”  
      我笑了笑，把第二枚做工浮夸的硬币投进去，慢慢转动旋钮，又一颗蛋掉了出来。  
      “脱掉内裤。”  
      107号抬高身体，方便两三只机械手臂靠近自己。Kerr用橡胶触头滑进107号的裤子，然后用剪刀头贴近107号的皮肤，咔擦几下把里面的布料剪掉。我看不见整个过程，但能听见锋利的剪刀的声声响动。  
      另一只手伸进去把破碎的布料拾出来，整个过程107号没有说一个字，可见Kerr的操作精度很高。  
      我又投入下一个币，这次落出了一个空蛋。107号解释说，一百个蛋里会有五个空蛋。  
      “您今天的运气似乎不太好，往常到第三个蛋，Kerr已经……”107号轻微地笑笑，“它今天似乎有点着急。”  
      我了然地笑，毕竟刚开始时气氛缓和些不算坏事，我也并不差那点钱。但是Kerr似乎有意偏袒我了，在我扭到第四个蛋，我就明白，在这场对107号的玩弄中，Kerr和我似乎是合作者的关系。我扭出的第四个蛋突然在程度上加深了好几个档次。  
      107号听见我用庄重的语气说，用大号假阳具刺激前列腺，直到玻璃房外有人喊停。  
      机械手臂几乎是立即行动起来，从柜子里拿了一个最大型号的假阳具，伸进107号的裤裆里面。  
      他的双腿被拉开，机械手臂带着假阳具从股沟滑入，径直刺进107号的软穴里。我的角度看不见107号身后的光景，况且黑裤还没脱掉，只能看见被铐住双手的107号垂着头，身体脱力地被吊在半空，头发随着动作一下一下颤动着，手铐上连着的铁链来回摇晃。他来不及被扩张，Kerr操纵着假阳具进得又快又急，每一下都精确捅到107号脆弱的前列腺。他床边的电子屏幕显示着目标完成度，随着Kerr猛烈的动作，一个又一个白色的100％显示在屏幕上，并且不断更新着。  
      107号起初随着突然被插入的粗暴频率一声接一声克制地惨叫，过一会儿就变调成夹杂着愉悦的呻吟，再过一会儿房间里出现了淫糜的水声，107号被Kerr操出淫液，前端也很快从疲软到半硬。  
      “可、可以了……太深了……”  
      107号乞求着，脑袋埋在被褥里。没有我的允许，机械手臂并不会私自停下。它持续地动作着，并且收到我的脑电波暗示，更加大力地捅着107号的屁股。107号很快就射在被子里，高潮时绞紧的穴肉把依然在快速进出的假阳具往里带了带，107号尖叫着。  
      他瘫在被子上大口喘气，双腿仍然被两只强壮的手臂握住掰开，接受快速而深入的顶弄。得不到空白时间加以休整的他很快就又被迫找到感觉，软掉的阴茎再次站立起来。Kerr的一条手臂已经完全被107号体内流出的液体沾湿。我赶在他第二次被Kerr的进攻操射之前喊了停。  
      玩具从107号的后穴里滑出来，勾连出几丝黏稠的液体。  
      “嗯、啊……”  
      他被反剪太久的手臂几乎无法动弹，脱离禁锢的他一下子栽倒在床上，我看到他丝质的裤子几乎湿透，褶皱的布料贴在他的湿滑臀部。  
      我突然的停止指令让他难受得紧，完全硬起来的阴茎直立在他胯间，把贴身的黑裤顶出一个凸起的形状。他低声喘息，不能动弹的手在皮铐里挣了挣，我看出他是想握住自己可怜的阴茎。  
      他的声音带上了哭腔，我很了解他的处境。他的快感是在即将攀上高潮的前夕被我强行中止的。  
      “呜……”  
      “还可以么？”  
      我装个样子问问他，我已经渐渐找到这个游戏的精妙之处了。不管他受不受得了，我都会很期待接下来发生的场景。  
      他点点头，眼睛盯着自己身前，没看我。  
      “乖。”  
      我看了看扭蛋机的构造。那颗引人注目的金色扭蛋在整个机器的最上层。很明显，至少要摇出百分之六七十，那颗蛋才有落出来的可能。我的目光转向下层，手里完成动作，一颗靠近出口的扭蛋落下来。  
      我温柔地念出声，“Kerr，帮他弄出来。”  
      我看到几根机械手臂贴着床单钻进107号身前的被子。107号舒爽地喟叹一声，然后被托着下巴抬高脑袋，精致的脸出现在我的视野里。  
      我看不见被子里机械手臂的动作，只能看见107号皱着秀气的眉头，闭上眼睛小口地呼吸。太美了，应该拍下来放在床头。  
      立即有一条机械手臂绕到107号正面咔擦闪光，中控台旁边的打印机里出来一张照片。一个从开始到现在还没有被激活的矮小机器人突然亮起蓝光，他拾起那张照片，玻璃房离我稍远的地方打开了，机器人的履带旋转着移动出来。  
      我拿到了那张照片，形状可爱的机器人在我的手背亲吻一下，“您已激活摄影和录像服务，等待您的指令。”  
      随后那个机器人就离开了，它进入玻璃房，那里的出入口又消失了。  
      “107号，我来之前，你在这等了多久？”  
      107号张嘴发出一声放大的喘息，“不、不太久，一个小时……”  
      他说完就拔高音调，从嘴角溢出甜蜜的低吟。机械手臂从他身下钻出来，橡胶触头上带着一点水光。

tbc


End file.
